


When The Wind Blows

by MissC3PO



Series: The Galaxy Far Far Away [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, One of My Favorites, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Before Star Wars A New Hope, everyones life was different. See How the characters life where before the two Droids change the galaxy...forever.





	1. Luke Skywalker: Walking The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Luke Skywalker is only 12 in this chapter, and sorry it is so short, but short doesn't mean bad. Its just full of description. And I'm getting over stress, anger, and anxiety by using writing, so enjoy.

Pain. All feel it. All know it. Death. Many will see it, and who see it can never tell the others what it is about. Death was always an option… until death came. Then you had no choice if you wanted to let go of your life or not. Death is many, like infinite grains of sand on Tatooine...bold as the two suns that roast to planet like a nuna before a feast. Like how the wind blows, it is there, and then it is gone. More will come, different that each passing one. Some come suddenly and is small; some are smooth and gentle as a newborn wampas pelt. But each is still wind, still death and it comes all the time. By blaster or badder, it will come. Always. Twin suns always scorch the planet. Sweat will fall once you get there. And, for many, there coming will be a death sentence. To others. To themselves. On Tatooine, many who come will die. Time and place will either kill you, kill another, or kill…time. Luke remembered what it was like to be a silly farmboy. To dream forever about leaving the boring farm life and exploring the great dark as night outreaches. He would lay on his back many dark star speckled nights nights and watch the twinkling stars threw a small clay window in his room. Then one night when he was twelve, he saw something. It streaked across the sky like a ball of fire out of the atmosphere. Luke thought it was a shooting star, so, as what a young farm boy would do, he made a wish. A wish that he would one day leave and make peace in the galaxy. But it is hard for wishes to come true when you wish upon the Millennium Falcon.


	2. Han Solo: Young Smuggler and Co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo has a few problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL LOVE C3PO! HAVE U NOTICED!

Hand on the throttle, Han Solo squealed like a lil boy as he shot the Millennium Falcon threw space. He loved how stars would almost streak by as he made the Millennium Falcon went faster and faster, passing the dry as death Tatooine. Chewbacca, the walking dog, was on the other side of him, making sure that the vitals of the Falcon stayed in shape. Han Solo loved how he felt sweat falling down his face and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. But Han Solo never knew where to stop. “ARRRRGGGG!” Chewbacca growled at Han Solo. “ Fine, Buddy, Let's Jump to the stars.” Han Solo cheerfully said, pulling another lever, causing them to jump to hyperspace. Han Solo Happily sat back as there ship coursed thru the blue star streaked tunnel of hyperspace. Then, Han Solo heard a beeping noise, a holocall was coming on. Han Solo reached over to the beeping and pushed a button on the dashboard of the Falcon. A Blue image jumped up to meet him. It was a fat, slimy slug with bulging eyes and a large tongue. “Hello Jabba, hows it goin’ ?” Han Solo cheerfully said to the blue hologram. “” Jabba said to a thin blue hologram of Han Solo smugly sitting in a chair. “I'm already in hyperspace, so I'll be soon! Bye!” Han Solo shut off the hologram. Then, another beeping sound rang around the ship, they were about to emerge from hyperspace. Han Solo pushed a button and the blue tunnel faded and a ear popping bang accord. Then, the Millennium Falcon was heading straight toward an Imperial Star Destroyer. “Oh..Stars…” Han Solo Muttered. The Falcon was streaming straight toward the Star Destroyer. Han Solo freaked. If the Imperials had boarded his ship, his illegal shipment of spice would get him arrested. Han Solo quickly thought threw his options. He saw that he only had 3 minutes, so he acted fast. He pressed a few buttons on his dashboard and then, he looked as the boxes of spice floated effortlessly away. Then he altered his pilot log to say he was picking up some food from Naboo, not that he was on Tatooine picking up spice. He sat there for a couple minutes breathing shallowly, calming his fast paced nerves. Then he heard the clink of footsteps, and the woosh of imperial soldiers opening a door. He stood up and walked to them. “Hello! What can I do for you fine ‘troopers?” Solo coolly asked. “We are just checking.” Said a shorter stormtrooper, who sounded like it was his first day. “Please, look around.” Solo said, gesturing his hands around. Them a taller stormtrooper said. “Pilot's log.” Solo looked around and grabbed a holobook and gave it to them. “Nice…” The short trooper squeaked, looking over the deep voiced tall troopers shoulder.  The Stormtrooper shoved the pilot's log back into Solos hands, and marched past, back to the docking bay and into the troop transport. The little trooper followed, and soon, he heard the clunk and whir, and he knew they were gone. Han Solo finally got back to his pilot sea, next to Chewbacca and sighed. Then he realized, he was doomed if Jabba got to him. He was Dead.  
 Han Solo pushed some buttons, grabbed the throttle, and watched as stars stretched and hyperspace suck them in. Chewbacca howled, but Solo did not listen. He needed to run, run far away, or death would come.


	3. Princess Leia: No Empire Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia hates the empire, and when the empire plans to come, she wants it gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out from my mom my Real middle name is Princess Leia, so, ya...

Down on the mountainy planet of Alderaan, 12 year old princess Leia looked out into the night Sky. Her silky blue dress strung with small pearls hung from her thin arm. She dreaded putting it on. She was standing still in her small Tatooine sunset pink pajamas, dreading what would happen the next day. Here bright brown eyes were dull with dread, anger, disgust. Up in the sky, past the atmosphere, a giant Star Destroyer loomed up there, where she and her family where going to greet the Emperor, the one that evilly destroyed many peoples and humanoids lives.  She was scared, and enraged. She sat on the ledge that separated her room from the outdoors.  She looked up at the twinkling stars and planets, hoping there was hope for the galaxy. It was midnight, and she knew that was the best time to see the stars, or a shooting star. Then, a blue blaze lit up the sky. I streaked across the sky with a neon blue blur. Leia gasped. It was a shooting star. It was hope. She climbed off the ledge and crawled into her lush bed. She looked out of the window one last time, and she closed her eyes She felt a new emotion. Hope.  
 The next day, a little beeping noise woke her up. It was her father's little Astromech droid, R2-D2. Her crisp silver dome illuminated the yellow sun that was rising. Leia moaned. She hauled herself out of the bed and threw on her blue dress and slowly walked down the spiral staircase. She finally trudged into a large room, where the walls were marble with gold tints, and (illegal) paintings of the ancient jedi fighting. Leia loved to sit there and stare at the paintings, wondering about the old republic. The cloaked jedi parrying and kicking and fairly fighting made Leia wonder why they were gone. Then, Leia turned around as she heard her Mothers and Fathers footsteps as they came down the glass spiral staircase. “Leia! Your hair is undone! Go to your aunts and have them do it.” Her mom said, looking at Leia's long hair. Leia walked away to her aunt's quarters. She dreaded going to her aunts, they always made her act girly and like the empire was doing nothing wrong. She finally knocked on her aunt’s door, and her aunt burst out and pulled her into the room like a sarlacc's tentacles grabbing its victim and pulling it to the sarlacc's throat. Leia endured 15 minutes of hair pulling, dress fixes, ribbons, sickly sweet talk about the Empire, and crazy hair does. Finally, lil’ miss Artoo Detoo bumped open the door and Leia had an excuse to go. “Little child of all things, wants to play with a lowly droid.” one of her aunts snickered.   
 Leia followed Artoo around until the two lil girls stopped. They were in the beautiful massive marble and silver ballroom the floor was polished clean until you could see the little pieces of gold embedded in the marble floor. Leia took of her little blue sandals, revealing a pair of plain white socks. Artoo beeped in excitement. Leia then ran and jumped and skidded across the floor, and R2-D2 chased her. They kept doing that until a massive clock chimed 12:00. Leia and Artoo was into a big giggling fit when the clock chimed and Leia realized, at 12:30, the Emperor would come down from the star destroyer and greet the royal family. AND her father had strict orders to hide the droids R2-D2, and her counter part, C3PO, from view. Leia had no idea why, but she knew to obey her very important father. She rushed out of the room, tailed by R2-D2, and she ran into the basement. Artoo finally caught up with her and Leia turned around. “Artooie, please stay down here, there are bad people coming, and we don't wanna get you hurt.” Leia said to Artoo, who beeped for a reply. “Now I gotta find C3PO...” Leia said running up the stairs of the basement. Leia ran all over, dodging  waiters and celebrities and people nicely dressed up. But then she was stopped by a fat lady who was wearing a black dress and had to much makeup on.  “Oh silly girl, don't run.” the fat lady said to princess leia with a terrible laugh. But then Leia scurried away. She finally ran to a hallway illuminated with silver light bulbs when she heard crying. She silently walked down the hallway and looked over a corner. A girl where in a creamy white dress, probably 15 was sitting on the floor sobbing into her hands. She had a pair of fake fur white wolf ears on her head, and brown curls running from her head to her shoulders. She was beautiful, and sad. Next to the girl was C3PO, the golden droid that Leia loved to cover in blue ribbon (long story, for another fanfiction).  
Leia realized that she should just get out of this, so that she would not be in trouble. She quickly ran down the hall until she bumped into her father. He was wearing a blue tux like shirt with nice black pants. But his face seemed pained. He quickly put his hand on her shoulder and they walked down the hall way with her mother. They finally got outside, where an imperial transporter was waiting. A long silver door hissed and a man started to walk out. Her was wearing a velvet red cloak and he was UGLY, uglier than a dead wrinkly Nabooian fish. His hideous face was a wrinkled mess, and he had red and yellow sunken in eyes that reminded Leia of an Jakku scavenger vulture. The emperor. Leia wanted to run and hide, but she felt like her bones where lead and that her muscles were weak rubber bands. When the emperor was standing 5 feet from them, she curtsied. When leia stood up, she wanted to put a lightsaber to her throat. She could not believe what she had done. The emperor finally got a tour from her dad  and mom, Leia ran off. She ran up to her room and collapsed on the bed. She then smiled. She was feeling a dangerous feeling, one that could get her killed in this galaxy, one that if the dark ugly emperor or even the empires Tarkin  knew, she would be murdered. But it was a good feeling. She loved it.  
She felt Rebellion.


	4. R2-D2: Hologram in The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R2-D2 is waiting for hope, and She will do anything to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R2-D2 is my fav charater, like ever (besides C3PO) and i believe in all my heart She is a girl (C3PO's sister)

Artoo beeped shyly as darkness enclosed her as Leia closed the door. Alone in the basement, she was afraid. She had not ever lost her memories, because she was never memory wiped, like her Brother C3PO. She knew fear, and hate, and love, and...pain. She knew the entire history, of the Republic, and Anakin Skywalker, and The Jedi and...Padme. Leia's’ beautiful mother. How Artoo missed them.  
Artoo rolled quietly around the large basement. She saw with her little sensor some dismantled droids, old paintings and random pieces of stuff to be forgotten. She even caught sight of an old pink dress belonging to the royal family's grandmother. She longed to wear it. Her Brother would detest, and complain about how he never got clothes, but he was not there yet… so. Quickly, she changed. She became taller, skinnier, and, human. Her true self. She longed to stretch her limbs after how she had to hide. She was a worker of Anakin and Padme, and she loved starships. Her unnaturally silver hair ran past her shoulders, falling at her hips. A beautiful jeweled headband made of Silver and Blue gems perched on her head. A simple white tank top and blue cargo pants adorned her body. She knew she was beautiful. But she was mute. Why? She did not know. She talked in sign language, but barely anyone but Big Brother knew. Artoo walked around, letting her bare feet skim the floor. She loved dancing. One time, there was a ball happening, and she took up her real human form and stole a dress from Leias aunts. A blue one. She danced and danced and danced, until a nice man took her hand and she danced. But then, she saw her Brother serving a couple and realized her brother would see her and report her, so she ran. Back to the basement and returned to the cramped condition of an astromech.  
Artoo leaned against a wall, exhausted. She then sat down. She wanted to wear a fancy dress against. To be human. Forever. She wanted to be loved, to be free of the rules and the norm. To be a girl. Be alive. She was immortal and forever young, and people hated her for that in the Republic. So she was forgotten as a person and forgotten as a droid. The same happened to big Brother. He was to be forever a protocol droid with limbs that could not move well and to be trapped. He was to enjoy being free and immortal and forever young, but in the empire, he would be a slave, or worse.  
Artoo then stood back up. She walked over to the pink dress. It was sleek, and pearl lined and old. Old Republic aged. But its silk was still soft and shimmering. She quickly changed into in and she twirled. Faster and faster until she fell over. She tried to laugh, but only air escaped her throat. She danced. She danced like a princess, then a dancer in jabba's court, then a core sont street dancer. Then, she danced like she was real. She missed when she got to be a human. When she was able to dance and people applauded her and when her Big Brother would cheer her on and congratulate her. But now, she was dancing in a basement with no music. No light. No people. No voice.  
Then the basement door opened. Light spilled out onto the stone floor. Artoo ran and hide next to a box. “I thought it would be a secret.” a girl said, crying and sniffing every labored step down the stairs. “I will try to tell them it's wrong, but ‘m not sure when the next starship will come. And I'm not sure if I can go with you.” Big Brother said to the crying girl. Then thay where in view. A girl with thick brown hair that curled ever so slightly down her shoulders walked down the stairs. She was wearing a white dress that fell past her feet and it was shimmering like a thousand stars. “I can’t go without you! I need you! If I lose you, I lose myself.” The girl cried. Big brother held he in his arms, stroking her hair ever so slightly.“It’s ok… It’s ok..” Big Brother said. Artoo wanted to cry about how sad that was. But only tears could fall down her face. She could not moan, or sob, or wail. But Her vocal cords where nothing. Blank space. Artoo felt a tear fall down her face. Her hope of speech also was gone no one served droids at hospitals, so no new start, no voice.  
Artoo stood up and quietly made it to the far side of the basement. Then she could sit and cry until her eyes reddened and could not tear up anymore.  
Finally, she heard the footsteps of C3PO and The wolf girl walk back up the stairs. Artoo stood up and wiped off her tears. She tried to start dancing, but there was no music. Artoo wanted to die. She looked at herself, and got an idea. She stood up, puffed out her flat chest, and marched out of the basement. She looked into the guests eyes with fierce intensity, and they backed away. Then she made her way to the great ball room that hours before Lil leia and Artoo played.  
She walked out to the edge where women were giggling relentlessly and men asked girls to dance. Sort of that time. But Artoo knew that in 5 minutes, the music would change to a fast paced electronic dance song, well, sort of fast paced.  
Artoo was afraid that a man would ask her to the last couple minutes of the dance. She would try to respond, but, being a mute droid, she wasn't sure how to respond. Then a man, taller than her, in his 30s stepped in front of her. He had blonde hair that reminded Artoo of Big Brother’s hair. His smile and eyes made  
Artoo melt inside. “Darling,” the man said, voice of vanilla, “May I have this dance?” all Artoo could do was take his hand.  
The dance floor was covered in woman who thought they could dance and clueless men. But Artoo knew how to dance, and this handsome man was not clueless. Soon, Artoo and The man where in the middle, dancing, while other woman looked at them with fierce jealousy Artoo shrugged it off. This was the time of her life, dancing with music and the perfect man. Only if Big Brother could see her. Then Artoo found herself gazing into the eyes of this man. His perfect eyes, deep pools of blue waters, untread by gungans.  
Then the music changed, a slow rumble, then violins, Artoo planed this. Soon the music picked up pace and Artoo began dancing. 

Artoo danced her heart out. Hips swaying, feet stomping, arms flailing, she danced. She even grabbed a flute and danced with it. Everyone applauded. It was amazing. Then, the song came to a quiet part, and the singing began. But Artoo could not sing. But then the wolf girl started singing. C-3PO next to her.  
“Summer in the hills,  
Those hazy days I do remember.  
We were running still,  
Had the whole world at our feet.  
Watching seasons change,  
Our roads were lined with adventure,  
Mountains in the way,  
Couldn't keep us from the sea.  
Here we stand open arms,  
This is home where we are,  
Ever strong in the world that we made.  
I still hear you in the breeze,  
See your shadows in the trees.  
Holding on, memories never change.”  
Th wolf girl stopped singing, and walked up to Artoo and started dancing with her.  
“Don’t worry, I know.” the wolf girl said, very nicely.  
Artoo And the Wolf Girl danced for the rest of the song. Artoo even caught a glance of Big Brother Smiling and clapping. Also, Big Brother was not in Droid form. That was awesome and odd. Artoo just realized that was how he was this entire day. Artoo smiled and danced harder. Soon, everyone was clapping. Soon, the song was over, and Artoo and that wolf girl sat down on a bench. Then, a bunch of people, all shapes and colors surrounded Artoo and the wolf girl. Artoos dancing partner then walked up to her and asked:  
“Who are you darling? You are awesome!”  
Artoo and stood up tried to respond, but then Threepio walked up next to her and Said nicely, unlike what he ever sounded like:  
“She may be a mute. But She is my sister. She is an amazing dancer. She is a friend of White Wolf. She is a repairs girl. She may be a droid, but she is something more. She is Artoo Detoo.”


	5. C-3PO: Golden Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-3PO wants to break free of the norm, but he needs alittle help to do that. C-3PO learns what it feels like to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you did not know, i kinda like C-3PO. also, ill give links to the songs that are played in the Chapters Leia, R2-D2, and C-3PO. the songs are Monody, Windfall, Cloud 9, Spectre, Force, and Fade.

Music blared from all parts of the room and echoed off the walls of the castle. A celebration of evil, but it was fun. Beautiful. Awesome. Threepio stood next to Little Sister as she was gawked at. Threepio loved his Little Sister. They were immoral people along time ago, dancers. Threepio could dance, but in his droid form, he could barely move a finger, let alone dance. Threepio longed not to be embarrassed when he danced. Artoo tried to get him to dance, but...never worked.   
Threepio felt something when the next song came on. That buzzing feeling in your legs, your feet, your arms, your soul. Being C-3PO, he hated that, for which he could barely move. But Threepio, he could move. Threepio was at the edge of the dance floor next to his sister. White Wolf on a bench. He could do this. The beat thundered thru his gold jeans and into his thin legs. Artoo got the clue. Little Sister grabbed Threepio's thin wrist and the dance was on, more like dance battle. Can you dance with a dab? No clue.   
Threepio kicked into his old dancing self. His gold ladened clothes shimmered in the lighting of the dance floor. Artoo broke out into dance the second her naked foot touched the ground. So did Threepio. Threepio’s feet moved it time with the beat. His arms became apart of the music. Artoo’s arms became music, so was with her feet. Soon. The droids became the music. Gold and silver. Music.   
Threepio felt it. The beat was keeping his feet in step. Soon, the clapping. Windfall is an awesome song Threepio thought to himself. Then the slow part of the music came. Threepio's limbs slowed down, and stopped as Artoo swirled and slow danced. Threepio smiled at Artoos talent. Then, the slow part ended. The beats where on. Threepio's body became the beat. Artoo was the melody. The music.   
The song ended with Artoo and Threepio posing in a position of success. Artoos hands where in the airs and she was in a wide stance. Threepio had his hands resting at his hips and an Han Solo style grin on his face. Everyone applauded. Artoo curtsied and Threepio bowed stiffly. Then another song started, and Threepio “accidentally” took the stage. Threepio tripped over his foot and landed in a position. Then, he felt that beat go threw him. Then, he started to move. Some people started to gaek at him, and some men laughed, but Threepio for once, did not care. He danced, to the beat, and White Wolf joined him. She had light steps of an deer, but the dancing of an smoke lion. Beautiful. She swung her hips in perfect sync, and moved her legs and arms to the beat. She was awesome, she acted as if what happened earlier had never happened. Her hair bobbed as if it was fire. She was fire. Threepio whistled while he danced to the beat. The lights seemed to all the sudden go from stationary and white to flashing colors and moving everywhere. Artoo Threepio thought to himself as he also thanked her for it. Threepio felt a whole lot different. He did not feel confined like a Jedi Knight in a suit of armor… no, fet like a real human. Not a droid. A human.   
C-3PO was Free.


	6. Along Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterward

Along Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far Far Away…   
Threepio and Artoo where wandering the dense deserts of Tatooine. Two suns shone bright on their gold and silver plating. Later, The droids where in the possession of Luke Skywalker. Later, Solo, Leia, Luke, Threepio, and Artoo tried to escape the Death Star, and Artoos best friend, Obi wan Kenobi was killed by Darth Vader. The group Later all stood forth and Blew up the monstrosity. But the story never ended there…

 

(But for now, I must stop.)


End file.
